monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Razor Shields
Razor Shields Why: We need a decent long range physical weapon The basic premise is that a shield attached to a chain when thrown will follow an arc (section of a circle) and spin the teeth on its edge like a saw, I've listed details about each type below. Light Shields 28-36 teeth Light shields will have the greatest range and sharpness, and be capable of a quick withdraw in mid-flight to the guard position. The size of these shields would be slightly larger than that of those used by SnS and will be only capable of cutting damage. Medium Shields 12-18 teeth Med Shields, and all higher mass shields will carry and inherent guard up however none of them will be capable of the quick withdraw that the Light Shields are capable of. There is also an offensive mode and a defensive mode for the med shields, in defensive mode the shield will lose no sharpness when struck and be capable of only the default attack which is a ram with the shields front. The switch to offensive mode will be initiated by the hunter whenever desired and will cause either the spikes to protrude or sections of the shield to retract to expose the teeth. These shields will also deal piercing damage similar to the lance and will be roughly the same size as the lance's shield Heavy Shields 6-10 teeth Heavy shields will also have the offensive and defensive forms. The primary difference between Med and Heavy shields will be the number of teeth and the power of each weapon. These shields will be slightly larger than the Med Shields. Super Heavy Shields 2-3 teeth Super Heavy Shields would not have the offensive and defensive forms but would instead have the spikes so large that they would be part of the shields natural form. These shields would also deal piercing damage and have the added bonus of being "plantable" in that the hunter would be able to push the shield partway into the ground and have reduced stamina consumption when blocking and zero stamina consumption with Guard +1. Mechanics I've yet to work out: Well obviously the number of teeth and the length of the arc that were in contact with the monster would come into factoring the damage, however I've yet to figure out what would be a fair percentage or a fair number of maximum hits. I've also yet to figure out what should be the chain's total length, how the combos should be strung together and how the hunter would swing the Super Heavy's, I've got some ideas but nothing great yet. All in all the weapon has a lot of things yet to be determined that would ensure a fair level of power, something the designers would have to experiment with. Thoughts? 03:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Kile0 Not so sure about making it have that many subclasses... I'd say just find the most balanced weight class and go with that. Cobalt32 15:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I like it.What I'm thinking though is to have Light and Medium stay the same,but the Heavy shields deal impact damage.CrellinEtreyu 21:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Cobalt, That is a lot of subclasses. They took out med bowguns in MHP3rd didn't they? I'm not sure they're looking for as much diversity as this could offer. I like the idea of planting the spikes to reduce stamina depletion... Maybe this could become a class skill on the higher rank shields? Almost like Guard +1 but exclusive to the shields. If there is any diversity in size and shape it should be through upgrading, Not class. Tullyganbif 02:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Tullyganbif I like the idea, it's very unique, perhaps too unique because most mh weapons are modeled after traditional mideval weapons. A bladed shield on a chain is a bit of a stretch. Then again, we have things like the switch axe and gunlance, I guess it could work. I like this idea its quite clever. Just curious did u happen to see captain america before posting this? Silverlos555 Actually, there was a character from Samurai Warriors 3 that had a weapon much like this, too... Cobalt32 14:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC)